Mirada
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Aveces solo hace falta una mirada para transmitir todos nuestros sentimientos. One-shot


Hola aquí con un pequeñísimo one-shot, esta pereja me fascina pero pues ya saben mi favorita, espero que sea de su agrado, sin mas preámbulos los y las dejo leer.

Advertencia: Occ  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Capitulo Único.

La había revivido cuando era pequeña, la había dejado en la aldea después de la pelea con Naraku, quería que ella conviviera con mas humanos, el tiempo había pasado y el nunca se había olvidado de ella, los primeros años, la seguía viendo como aquella protegida, a veces la visitaba para dejarle algún kimono, tres años mas pasaron y ella se volvió una hermosa adolescente, con todos aquellos cambios y confusiones, sus visitas disminuyeron con aquella muy buena excusa de los viajes largos.

Cuando ella cumplió diecisiete el definitivamente marco la brecha, no estaría más a su lado, realmente a el no le importaba, era cierto, o al menos eso quería creer, ¿Por qué necesitaría la compañía de una humana?

Lo reflexiono varias noches, no era una humana, era **_LA_** humana, era **_SU_** humana, frunció el ceño, eso lo molestaba, estaba mostrando un lado débil, un lado que ni él quería conocer, quería seguir siendo el frio y sin emociones Sesshomaru, se puso de pie, el estar confundido lo molestaba, camino sin rumbo aparente, o al menos eso creía, escucho el bullicio de una aldea, alzo la mirada y ahí estaba ella, ya toda una mujer hecha y derecha, se encontraba al lado de su "Cuñada", miro su radiante sonrisa, su hermoso cuerpo, sus bellos ojos, la miro y se perdió en ella, el mar de sensaciones, que comenzaba a aflorar en su interior le estaba provocando una molesta sensación, se quedó de pie observándola, sus pies se movieron involuntariamente, hasta que quedo debajo de un árbol, lo bastante cerca como para que ella lo viera, los niños que tomaban sus manos la jalaban para que corriera, su risa le estremecía, vio como alzo la mirada y lo vio, sus ojos quedaron prendado el uno del otro, ella le sonrió—Kagome-sama me disculpas—hizo una reverencia y se agacho para quedar a la altura de los niños—Mañana jugamos vale, ahora tengo que atender un asunto muy importante—todos la abrazaron y depositaron un beso en su mejilla.

Kagome sonreía para sus adentros pues sabia sobre los sentimientos de ella, comenzó a caminar, se detuvo a tres paso de él, hizo una reverencia—Hola amo Sesshomaru—sonrió, una sonrisa únicamente para él, el la miro—Rin—ella bajo la mirada—Has crecido demasiado—ella asintió—Si, supongo ahora tengo veinte años—el miro el cielo— ¿Cómo esta jaken-sama? —suspiro—Bien esta en mis tierras—ella sonrió con nostalgia al recordar al pequeño sapo verde y las travesuras que hacia—Lo extraño, pero por sobre todo lo extraño a usted—regreso su mirada a ella—Sesshomaru-sama, cree que yo podría volver a viajar con usted, estoy feliz aquí, pero extraño estar a su lado—él no la miro—A veces me preguntaba si usted regresaría por mí, o moriría sin verlo de nuevo—él se sorprendió ante sus palabras—Pero me alegro de volverlo a ver—ella se acercó más a el—Pensé que moriría sin poder hacer esto—ella tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas y níveas manos y poso sus labios con los suyos, en un toque cálido, con suma lentitud se apartó del demonio, estaba segura de que él no le haría ningún daño, dio la vuelta pensaba comenzar a caminar, hasta que sintió una mano tomar la suya, volteo y ahí estaba el mirándola, no con esa fría mirada, sino una mirada un poco más cálida, sonrió y se acercó de nuevo, para esta vez poder besarlo con toda la plenitud que se le fue permitida, se separaron cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a demandar el preciado aire, el la miro y sin más comenzó su andar, ella sonrió y comenzó su caminata detrás suyo, como en los viejos tiempos, ella no necesito ninguna palabra, solo esa mirada, tan solo esa mirada le basto.

01:54 pm 22/03/2015 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, fue algo nuevo extraño y emocionante para mi escribir sobre esta pareja tan querida y anhelada por muchos, espero escribir mas, asi que nos leemos pronto.


End file.
